fiver_and_his_teams_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiver's Adventures Series
Season 1 # Fiver Goes Over The Hedge # Fiver Meets The Great Mouse Detective # Fiver Meets Dumbo # Fiver Meets Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss # Fiver Meets The Lion King # Fiver Meets Anastasia # Fiver Meets Bartok The Magnificent # Fiver Meets Tom and Jerry: The Movie # Fiver Meets Robin Hood # Fiver Meets Pinocchio # Fiver Meets The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride # Fiver's Adventures When All Dogs go to Heaven # Fiver Goes to Monster Inc # Fiver Knows How to Train Your Dragon # Fiver's Adventures of The Secret of N.I.M.H. # Fiver and Timmy to The Rescue # Fiver Calls Out Help! I'm a Fish # Fiver Meets Felidae # Fiver Meets Bambi # Fiver's Adventures of The Jungle Book (Full Story) # Fiver Meets The Princess and The Frog # Fiver Meets Oliver & Company # Fiver Goes to Rio # Fiver Goes to Rio 2 # Fiver's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin # Fiver Discovers Titan A.E. # Fiver's Adventures When All Dogs go to Heaven 2 #Fiver Meets Thumbelina #Fiver's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle # Fiver Gets Tangled with Rapunzel (Season Finale) Season 2 # Fiver Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel # Fiver Meets Aladdin # Fiver's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast # Fiver's Adventures of An American Tail # Fiver and Fievel Goes West # Fiver's Adventures of Toy Story # Fiver's Adventures of The Sword in The Stone #Fiver Meets Peter Pan #Fiver Discovers the Black Cauldron #Fiver's Adventures of Toy Story 2 #Fiver's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #Fiver and the Quest for Camelot #Fiver Meets Pocahontas #Fiver and Gay Purr-ee #Fiver Meets Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs #Fiver Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Fiver Meets Cinderella #Fiver Discovers Atlantis: The Lost Empire #Fiver's Adventures of Home on The Range #Fiver's Adventures of Ducktales The Movie: Treasure of The Lost Lamp #Fiver Meets The Little Mermaid #Fiver Meets Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Fiver's Adventures of Toy Story 3 #Fiver's Adventures of The Land Before Time #Fiver and The AristoCats #Fiver Meets Tarzan #Fiver Meets The Fearless Four #Fiver Meets Balto # Fiver Meets Wreck-It Ralph # Fiver's Frozen Adventure (Season Finale) Season 2.5 # Fiver and Francis Meets Puss in Boots # Fiver and Francis Meets Shrek # Fiver and Francis Meets Shrek 2 # Fiver and Francis Meets Shrek the Third # Fiver and Francis Meets Shrek Forever After Season 3 # Fiver's Frozen Fever Adventure # Fiver Meets Hercules # Fiver Meets Stuart Little # Fiver Meets Stuart Little 2 #Fiver and The Return of Jafar #Fiver, Aladdin and The King of Thieves #Fiver Meets Sleeping Beauty #Fiver Joins The Rescuers #Fiver Joins The Rescuers Down Under #Fiver Returns to Neverland #Fiver Meets Alice in Wonderland #Fiver Meets Kung Fu Panda #Fiver's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians #Fiver Meets Cinderella II: Dreams Come True #Fiver Meets The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea #Fiver Goes to Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sun Stone #Fiver Discovers Treasure Planet #Fiver Meets The Swan Princess #Fiver Goes to Ferngully: The Last Rainforest #Fiver and The Road to El Dorado #Fiver Joins Big Hero 6 #Fiver Meets Brother Bear #Fiver Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest #Fiver Meets The Prince and The Pauper #Fiver Meets The Small One #Fiver Meets Cinderella III: A Twist in Time #Fiver Meets Bolt #Fiver Meets Kung Fu Panda 2 #Fiver Meets Kung Fu Panda 3 #Fiver Goes to Zootopia (Season Finale)